


Ceithir

by drcaneleagon



Series: Holders [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Torches(Powers), its not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcaneleagon/pseuds/drcaneleagon
Summary: torch/tɔːtʃ/noun1.A human who has a unique power.





	Ceithir

The defibrillator shocked what once was alive, jolting the now lifless slab of blood, flesh, and bones. The open wounds pouring the blood, as if it where swewage, and wanted nothing more than to throw it away. Their clothes tatters, torn to rags by the opponents torch. Sobs wracking Her body as she lay over Their battered form, the only noise of the field in which the body lay. It howled as its masters body poured Their blood all over His Flowers which had grown from in His rage at not being able to help. The shadows on Their face did not change for Her Candlelight shone steadfast until dawn, where Their death was further cemented as Their Music did not play.


End file.
